Painful Memories&Hopeful Thoughs
by ShomaruMate17
Summary: Kagome was going to the house, thinking of her husband had distracted her, the last she remembers is being in the car and hearing loud noises, then she wakes up in the hospital. R&R -SesshomaruxKagome; Sess/Kag


Chapter 1:

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Remember to turn in those papers by tomorrow, Kagura." The girl smiled as she waved her goodbyes to her secretary.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." Kagura smiled brightly at her as she watched her boss walk out the door.

Kagome was walking through the parking lot til' she got to her car. She went to the passangers side of the car, and unlocked it, placing the files she had in her hand, as well as her bag, in the passangers seat. She slammed the door shut and went over to the drivers side as she quickly unlocked and opened the door. Sliding in as she closed the door and put her seat belt on. She started the car and slowly pulled out.

She drove out of the parking lot, heading home. She sighed softly to herself as she thought of what waited for her at home.

Her name was Taisho, Kagome. She was married and had been for 8 years. She was a CEO of a company her husbands father owned, and a pretty damn good one. Her father-in-law even thought so. He was very fond of Kagome. He always said she was the daughter he had always wanted. She smiled to herself as she thought of him as the father she always wanted as well.

She drove home slowly, not in to much of a rush to get home. Knowing all to well that as soon as she walked in, her husband would demand her to do many things. That, or he wouldn't be there. Claiming to be with his friends.

They're marriage was as any other in the beginning, wonderful, happy, loving, and spontanious. Two kids fresh out of highschool. They had been friends since middle school. She was being picked on by some girls, and Inuyasha had came to her rescue. She sighed softly. Yes it was a dream come true. Until...Kagome wasn't paying attention at the intersection and a semi had slammed into the passanger side of the car. The car flipped over 4 times, hitting two cars.

Kagome came to about 35 minutes later, sirens and screams came to her ear, hurting her aching head. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the bright white, blue, and red lights. But she couldn't see anything, her eyes were so blurry, she still felt so dizzy.

She hissed in pain as she she felt a stabbing pain in her head, touching it softly and felt something wet, she brought the hand to her view, narrowing her eyes, makin out a dark red, she gasped as she heard a man yell at her. She was pulled from her thoughts then.

"Ma'am! Are you okay!" The man in red yelled.

Kagome smiled softly and nodded, she watched them as they had pulled the car door off. they undone her belt and she felt as if she had fallen, she started to slip out of conciousness, lasting hearing the man yell, "We got a survivor. She's got some pretty bad cuts on her head, arm, and leg, and one on her forhead."

Kagome winced in pain before closing her eyes.

;4 hours later-

A young doctor was sitting at his desk, looking through some files on his patients as he heard woman yell for him. He looked up to see one of the nurses.

"Dr. Taisho. We need you in the emergency room. We have a girl named.." She looked over the papers in her hands, "Higurashi, Kagome. " She smiled down at him as he nodded. "She was in a wreck."

Dr. Taisho stood up and placed some glove on his hands, and put something over his mouth. He left the room, the nurse following.

"Dr. Taisho, she is in room 213." She left his side and went to her desk.

He walked down the hall and turned left, his long hair was in a low top knot, his amber orbs looked over all the room numbers as he turned right into 214.

He opened the door and walked in quickly, looking to see a small petite girl, looking to be maybe 24, 26. She looked pretty beat up, but from what he heard what people said, she took a hit pretty hard, 'Lucky it was the passanger side, she wouldn't be here if it had been the drivers side.' He walked over to her and bit his lip.

He cleaned up her wounds and every, washing water over them, it was to packed so he wouldn't be able to actual see the actual cuts. His eye browed pulled together, 'They're not as deep as every one said, they said it was so deep you could see her skull, and she wouldn't stop bleeding.'

He looked her over for a about 38 minutes, then bandaged her up and wraped her head, then covering up the cut on her head with a small bandage. Along with the ones of her sides.

-3-Months-Later-

Dr. Taisho side softly as he looked Kagome over and shook his head. She hasn't awoken since the accident. Not even once. He nodded to himself, he was working over night and had been heading home. When he passed her room, and came inside, he checked on her a couple more times. Her cuts were about healed, but she wouldn't awaken.

He whispered softly to himself. "She's..In a coma."


End file.
